


Pre-Boyfriend

by thedork101



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: I Love Kim Yoosung, Kim Yoosung Good Ending, M/M, Male MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedork101/pseuds/thedork101
Summary: What would happen if MC was a guy the whole time?
Relationships: Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung & Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	Pre-Boyfriend

“We both know that you weren't exactly supposed to find out about the RFA, right?” MC hummed his agreement. “Well, and I’m sure you already know this, but it’s kind of hard to trust a stranger who has the private app.” 

“You were never supposed to have it. Everyone was already suspicious of you and I could tell Jaehee didn't believe your story, so think of me telling everyone that you're a girl as a means of protection.” Seven was nothing but cheery while all MC wanted to do was reach through his phone and beat his ass.

“What do you mean by protection? How is lying about my gender gonna protect me?!” 

“To put it simply, they'd trust you more if you were a girl,” Seven said matter-of-factly. “You've seen how flirty Zen and Yoosung are, right? They'd trust you in a heartbeat if you were a girl. Jaehee’s the only woman in the RFA and I know she'd appreciate having another woman on the team. Jumin… I don't think he’d care either way. But there you have it!”

“Having you pretend to be female would be more ideal than telling everyone the truth when the situation is already so dangerous.” He said it all so casually as if MC didn't have a say in the matter. “You understand right?” 

Did he even have a choice?

-

MC doesn’t understand how he’s gotten this far without getting caught. The phone calls, the slip-ups, hell, even his name wasn’t questioned. They were either extremely merciful or just plain... Dense. 

His voice isn’t that high is it? He’s been in calls with each and every one of them so many times, how the fuck did they not notice? 

Especially Yoosung. 

Sweet, sweet Yoosung. 

Who’s made MC question his sexuality the entire time they’ve known each other. 

Who’s made MC wish so badly that he could be a girl so Yoosung wouldn’t feel heart-crushingly disappointed by the truth. 

They’ve flirted the most in the chat, talked the most, became best friends even. Then Yoosung had to up and treat him like a damsel in distress when the whole cult shit happened. 

MC fell hard. 

Yoosung was amazing, despite how childish he seems. Intelligent, goofy, beautiful, a fucking smooth talker when he wanted to be. How could MC not like this boy? 

But here’s the real fucking kicker. 

Yoosung, poor innocent Yoosung, asked MC to be what? 

His PRE-GIRLFRIEND. 

GIRLFRIEND. 

GIRL. 

“L M F A O.” Seven’s words. MC hates that guy. 

MC didn’t agree. Didn’t even say anything. He just left the chat and ignored all the member’s concerned texts/calls. Ignored Yoosung’s pleads to forget all about it, that he was sorry and should’ve never asked, that he was just joking so “please come back MC.” 

Thinking about it makes him want to cry. 

But he couldn’t ignore them forever even if he wanted to. The only way MC could truly be free of all this is to attend the stupid fucking party that he himself organized. He needs to tell them the truth. Needs to apologize and just- get over all of this. 

Get over the RFA members, get over Yoosung. MC needs to leave and never come back. 

They may never forgive him or even look at him after the truth. But MC has to do right by them, even if it’s far too late. 

-

He feels suffocated in his suit. 

He’s wearing all black to mourn his soon-to-be lost friendships and his lucky tie in hopes that it’ll do something. MC’s always felt pretty dapper in his suit but not tonight. Not when all he’s feeling is his closed up throat and churning stomach. All intensified the moment he stepped into the party hall. 

He recognizes each and every guest he’s invited, the decorations he picked out with Jumin, the roses he and Zen chose. It does nothing to make him feel better, only intensifying the regret. 

That’s when Jaehee steps up to him. Jaehee who’s his rock, someone he could lean on whenever MC felt like all the work was too much.   
“Hello, could I have your name? I need to see if you’re on the guest list,” Jaehee says, in that smooth, respectable tone she’s always had. MC feels like crying. 

He has to tell her. Tell her and apologize. He needs to. 

“M-“, he nearly chokes, clearing his throat multiple times. “MC.”

He sees her eyebrows furrow, those golden eyes not registering what he’s said. “I-I’m sorry could you repeat that, sir?” 

“MC. My name is MC.” He smiles, crooked and wavering. “Nice to see you, Jaehee.”

Her hand flies to her mouth and MC would’ve loved to be able to laugh at her expression, but it’s not the time. He sees Zen and Jumin hurry over to her, her expression not going unnoticed by the them. 

“Jaehee, is there a problem here?”, Zen asks, putting a protective hand on her shoulder as he looks at MC. MC feels his heart crack at the suspicious look he’s giving him. 

“This,” she swallows. “This is MC.” 

“Excuse me?” Jumin this time, giving MC an equally questioning look. “MC you say?” 

“But,” Zen openly stares at him, a look of disbelief on his face. “MC’s a girl…”

“I’m not. Haven’t been one in my entire life.” Despite the way he shrugs his shoulders, MC feels like hyperventilating. This is harder than he expected. Seeing their shocked reactions only makes the pain in his chest worse. 

“Seems like you guys found him first.” That chirpy voice. MC feels the headache forming. “Yo, MC!” Seven slides up next to him and slings an arm around his shoulders as if MC’s big reveal wasn’t happening. “Awesome party. You did a great job!”

“Seven, explain.” Zen is angry, MC could tell. “Why is MC… You said he was- was-“

“A she.” Seven nods. “Yeah well, surprise?”

“Luciel, this isn’t the time to be ‘funny’. You told us that he was a woman.” Jumin turns to look at MC. “You followed along.”

“I told him to. I felt it was the best option to secure your trust and in doing so, we found Mint Eye, didn’t we? Everything was set into motion because of MC. We needed him.” Seven looks at all of them, daring them to speak against him. 

“But, MC,” Jaehee pipes up, and he’s never heard her voice this hesitant. “Why didn’t you tell us anyway? Surely after finding Mint Eye, you could’ve said something. Anything.”

“I was afraid, Jaehee,” he nearly sobs. The tears he’s been holding flow freely down his face and they watch, stunned as MC wipes at them. “I didn’t want to mess things up between us. I didn’t want to lose you guys. I-I…” He feels like he’s drowning, scrambling to say the words he needs. 

“I’m so sorry I deceived you. I know it can’t be forgiven, but please never forget that I am truly sorry.” 

He bows his head, watching his tear splatter on the floor. 

He can’t bear to see his reactions, not when he feels all torn up inside. 

“I forgive you.”

His head shoots up. 

Feels his breath stutter. 

Yoosung’s there. 

Tears on his own cheeks and a warm smile on his pink lips. 

Yoosung looks even prettier in real life. His hair like spun gold, silky and wavy, shimmering in the bright light. Blonde strands fall like a curtain in front of his eyes, a deep violet that shone with his reflection.

MC can barely breathe. 

“It’s okay MC,” Yoosung’s saying. MC feels like he’s dreaming. “Thank you for telling the truth. I feel sad that you had to lie, but I forgive you.” His smile wavers and he chews at his lip, looking away. “Is that why… You didn’t respond that one time?” 

MC walks forward, shaking legs and all. “Yeah.” He reaches out and grabs Yoosung’s shoulders; nearly sobs again at the warmth he feels. “But I wanted to say yes.” 

Yoosung’s looking at him now, all sweet and hopeful. “You did?” 

“Yeah, if you haven’t noticed already I’ve been flirting with you for days.” MC cracks a small smile as Yoosung snorts, his hands taken into Yoosung’s own. 

“I’ve been flirting too,” Yoosung admits. “So I’m glad that you’ve been doing the same.” He squeezes his hands. MC feels his broken heart mending itself, feels it aching for this boy. This boy, who’s so fucking pretty and wonderful. He’s so lucky. 

“Thank you,” MC sighs, relieved and tired. So, so tired. “Thank you for forgiving me. Thank you for still liking me.” He bumps Yoosung’s forehead gently with his own, smiling more when he hears his hitched breath. 

“Yoosung, will you be my pre-boyfriend?” 

Yoosung’s smiling too, maybe even harder than MC is. His hands let go of his and fall to hold MC’s waist. “If you get rid of the ‘pre’, and never lie to me again,” Yoosung smacks his waist gently, MC laughing at the fake strictness in his voice. “Then yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.” 

“You have a deal.” 

-

Seven whistles at the sight of his friends kissing, happy and proud. “Now that’s a happy ending if I do say so myself.”

Jaehee’s smiling. “We should tell him we’ve forgiven him too.” 

“I agree. If Yoosung thinks it’s alright, then I trust his judgment,” Jumin says.

“Oh my fucking god, I’ve been sending all my selfies to MC and calling him ‘honey’. What the fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!! Find me on Tumblr: yoosungimagines


End file.
